


Seeing Blind

by softlyuris



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stenbrough, basically some good old stenbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuris/pseuds/softlyuris
Summary: An AU about seeing glimpses of your soulmates life. Stan is in denial and Bill is dumb.





	Seeing Blind

**Author's Note:**

> basically Stan can't follow context clues and Bill is just dumb. Enjoy!

It was just days after Stan’s 18th birthday. He had gone out with his 3 best friends, Richie, Beverly, and Mike. They had only went out for some ice cream and came back to his house to open presents because Stan didn’t want to make a fuss about his birthday. He didn’t really seem to care that much about it because it seemed like just a regular day, except he was a day closer to death. 

It was a hot humid day and Stan was laying down on his bed not listening to a thing Richie was trying to tell him. A story? Maybe it had something to do with the kid he met the other day? No clue. “Stan are you even listening to me?” “Mhm, yeah totally.” He didn’t even need to turn his head to know that Richie was making a face at him. 

There wasn’t a lot on his mind today, it was just too hot to do anything other than stare and complain about how hot it was. As he was thinking about how he needs to get a better air conditioner, a scene emerged in his eyes. All he could see were two hands on a handlebar of a bike and two teenagers in the distance. The scene was only there for a second, then it vanished. Stan sat straight up in his bed and started freaking out. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What the fuck was that.” He gets up from his bed and starts pacing.

Beverly and Richie look up from the game they were playing with concerned faces. “Stan what’s wrong?” No response. “What the fuck was that? What in the actual fuck was that?” Richie gets up and goes over and grabs onto Stan to stop him from pacing. “Uris, what the fuck is wrong with you?” He looks up at Richie for a second before going right back to freaking out. “Uris I swear on your moms sweet ass, if you don’t say what’s wrong, I’ll slap you” Stan stops pacing, “Don’t you fucking dare trashmouth.”

Beverly stands up and walks over to Stan. “He won’t slap you if you tell us what is wrong.” He stands there contemplating on how to explain something he doesn’t even understand himself. There has to be a logical explanation for this. How in the fuck did he just see that? He has to be in some kind of trance right now. “Hellooo, Stanny Boy. Are you there?” Richie waves his hands in front of his face. “Um, I don’t know how to explain it.” He feels defeated because there is no logical way to explain that he just saw a scene of someone riding a bike. Maybe he’s just going crazy. Definitely. “Try us” Beverly says as she and Richie sit down on opposite sides of him. 

“Okay, so I uh, I saw something.” He starts of slow trying to get a grasp of reality. “It was there for a second but it just went away just as quick as it came. I don’t know how or why it came and I know I’m not crazy. Can someone please tell me what the fuck it was?” He looks at Richie and Beverly with pleading eyes. How can something so small cause this much confusion in his life so fast. “Okay first, we need to know what you saw and then we can help.” He nods his head as he tries to explain what he saw. “Basically it was just a scene of someone riding a bike with people, I think friends, riding bikes in front of them. That was it, I didn’t see anything else”

Richie and Beverly look at each other with knowing looks. “Did it seem like you were looking at the scene from another person’s perspective?” He thinks about it for a moment. It did seem like that. He slowly nods his head and Richie jumps up from the bed. “Stan The Man! You just got your very first glimpse!” He looked up at Richie confused. Glimpse? First? There are going to be more? “What are you talking about?” Richie looks at him with a baffled expression on his face. “You don’t know about the glimpse?” He shakes his head in confusion.

“Dude it’s how you’ll find your soulmate!”


End file.
